All That Counts
by shelby.jordan.0119
Summary: AU! No Hunger Games. In the end, all that counts is family.


After the third ring of the telephone, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

"This is her daughter. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Where's your mother, Miss Everdeen?"

"She's in her room, but she can't make it to the phone right now."

"I need to speak to your mother, Miss Everdeen."

"She's unavailable."

"Where is she?"

"She's not here. I don't know where she is. What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's about your father."

Her hand flew to her mouth as a strangled cry slipped from her lips, "No."

"There was a bombing on his camp last night. I'm sorry to inform you that he didn't make it."

"Will his remains be sent over?"

"What's left, along with whatever belongings are left, will be sent over."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, "Thank you."

_The twelve year old girl peered around the corner, peeking into the living room to listen to her parents. Her mom had been crying again, but she didn't know why. She looked to her dad and found tears on his own cheeks. He got to his feet, pulling a bag onto his shoulder and heading her way. She barely had time to realize he was headed to her room before he had reached her._

_ "You're awake, little one."_

_ She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Where are you going, Daddy?"_

_ "I have to go overseas."_

_ "To the war?"_

_ "Yeah, baby, to the war."_

_ She didn't correct him when he called her baby, instead she threw her arms around him, "Don't go!"_

_ "I have to."_

_ She sobbed into his shoulder, "Mom's sick. You can't leave us."_

_ He held her away from him, "You have to take care of your mom, little one, and your sister. I trust you to take care of them."_

_ She nodded, "I will."_

_ He stood tall, "It'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it."_

She rushed into her first class minutes after the bell rang, her hair escaping the loose braid she'd put it in that morning. She set her bag down by her desk, digging through it for the homework before she remembered that she hadn't done it. She groaned in frustration, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Your assignment, Miss Everdeen?"

"I don't have it."

"Why not?"

"I was a little preoccupied last night," she snapped.

"I'll expect it from you first thing tomorrow morning."

She nodded, "I'll have it."

Her friend jogged up to her in the hall, his long strides overtaking her in seconds, "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Catnip."

She rolled her eyes, "Go away, Gale."

"You're never late to class. You never forget to do your homework. The only adult you snap at is Haymitch," he pointed out, referring to the man that had helped her out of a rough patch years ago and later practically adopted her as his granddaughter.

"He's gone."

"Haymitch?"

She shook her head, "No. Dad."

He grew quiet, "Katniss, I'm so sorry."

She pushed past him, "I don't want to hear it."

She walked into the bakery after school that afternoon, her sister following closely behind. While her sister stopped to admire the cakes on display, she walked up to the counter, sliding a list across it.

"You want all of this?"

"No, I'm running errands for a couple of friends."

"I'd say."

She glared at the baker's son, who always found ways to tease her, "You must think you're so funny."

He chuckled, putting together her order, "Sometimes you laugh."

"Key word: Laugh."

"How's your mother doing?"

She grew serious, "How much do I owe you?"

"She left again, didn't she?"

She swallowed hard, looking away from him, "Is it because it's quiet? Is that how you know, Peeta? Is it because I came into class late today? Is it because Prim's hair isn't as neat as usual?"

"It's because you changed the subject. The house is always quiet. Just because you came in late doesn't necessarily mean anything. And Prim's hair has a tendency to be falling out when she comes in here."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five."

"You're not giving me a discount, Peeta Mellark."

"You're going to need all the money you can save, and you know it."

"I'll get life insurance money," she muttered under her breath.

His lips parted in surprise, "She's really gone this time?"

"No, she'll probably be back next week."

"Then… Your father?"

"Prim, let's go!" she called.

"Why do you always avoid talking to me?"

She locked her jaw, "Because sometimes I don't want to talk."

She held her sister's hand as the casket was lowered into the ground. There was hardly anything in it, but she still insisted on a proper burial because it was what he would have wanted. Gale stood beside her, holding the umbrella so she and Prim wouldn't get soaked standing out there. It was a small ceremony, only twenty people in all, and that included her father's closest friends. Peeta was there, along with his family, but she was sure they were only there because he made them come. There were a few of her friends from school, along with the mayor and his daughter, Madge.

She fought the urge to cry, instead letting Prim sob against her. Though she wasn't quite thirteen, she knew what this meant. She knew it meant they were truly alone this time. When their mom had left early the week before, they knew she wouldn't come back. They just knew. Haymitch staggered into the crowd a few minutes later, taking his usual place behind her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked as the crowd started to thin.

She forced a smile, "Yeah, and don't call me sweetheart."

He patted her shoulder, "You're still you. Charming as ever."

"And you're still drunk as ever."

"I'm never going to change."

"Neither am I."

"I guess we have a deal."

"I guess we do."  
"I'm always here if you two need me."

"We know, Haymitch."

He nodded, peering over her shoulder, "Looks like someone wants to talk to you."

She turned around, "Peeta."

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known, I wouldn't have badgered you the other day."

She forced a small smile, "It's okay. I needed it."

"Do you need anything?"

She looked to her feet, shaking her head, "No."

He caught the small waver in her voice, "What is it?"

She motioned for Gale, "Can you take Prim back to the house? I need to talk to Peeta."

Gale nodded, "Will you be back soon?"

"I'll be back before dark."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked after they'd walked for a while.

"She's not coming back, Peeta."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "It's just a feeling, I guess. Prim feels it, too."

"You're alone, then? Is that what you're saying?"

She nodded, "Haymitch is all we have left and he's not even family."

"If you ever need anything-"

"I know, you'll be there. Right now, I just need a friend."

"What about Gale?"

"He thinks he knows everything because he lost his dad last year. He still has his mom, though."

He stopped, "He does."

She bit her lip as a tear slipped free, "I don't want to cry in front of him. I don't want to cry at all. I haven't cried since he left."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, "Crying doesn't always mean you're weak."

A small sob escaped her, "I was supposed to take care of them both. He was supposed to come back. He said it would be alright."

"It will be alright."

She shook her head, "It's not alright. Mom's gone. I can barely take care of Prim. He didn't come home the right way."

"You're not giving up, Katniss, that's all that matters."

"You're too good to me."

He chuckled, "I'm just being a good friend."

"Is that all?"

He kissed her forehead, "For tonight it is."

"You're back," Gale observed, from where he sat on the couch.

She nodded, "Are you staying?"

"I figured I should. Where's Mellark?"

"He went home. Don't be surprised if he shows up tomorrow morning, though."

"I wasn't going to be. You need to sleep, Catnip."

She sat beside him, "Is Prim in bed?"

"She was out within twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Did you and Peeta have fun?"

"Umm…?"

"I'm just teasing you, Catnip."

She shook her head, "Tonight, he was just Peeta Mellark, a good friend."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"And tomorrow?"

"Who knows?"

"You two are like a light switch. One minute you're on and the next you're off. He loves you, you know?"

She smiled, "I've known that for a long time."

She followed the smell of bacon down into the kitchen, "It smells good in here."

Peeta smiled from where he stood by the stove, "If it doesn't, I've failed."

Gale chuckled, "Last time I knew, you failed at making coffee."

She smacked him upside the head, "Be nice."

He held up a mug of black slime, "Be a good girlfriend and drink your boyfriend's coffee. I'll enjoy the coffee I made."

She scrunched up her nose, looking at the substance in the mug, "Since I'm not his girlfriend, I'm not drinking it."

Gale laughed, "I give it two days, Peeta."

She stepped into the bakery, walking over and leaning on the counter, "I need a small birthday cake."

"It's a good thing I made one today, isn't it?"

She looked down at the cake he set in front of her, "Funny how it's personalized already."

He chuckled, pulling a cake box out from under the cabinet, "I guess I can tell the future."

"Are you coming to the party?"

"You invited me, didn't you?"

She smiled, "I did, didn't I?"

"Is she doing okay?"

She shrugged, "She's still dealing with it in her own way. I guess I am, too."

She came around the counter, giving her a hug, "It takes time."

She sank into the hug, "It does."

Before she understood what was happening, his lips were on hers. Though a little surprised at first, she soon gave into the feeling, kissing him back. He pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against hers smiling slightly.

"Five, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Do you want me to just wait?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why don't we just go together?"

She walked into the house holding Peeta's hand, while trying to balance the party food in the other. He held the cake and Prim's present in his free hand. They were both about to lose everything they were holding, but neither would let go of the other's hand.

"Gale! Come help!"

Her friend walked into the hallway to meet her, busting out laughing the minute he saw their interlocked fingers, "I was right!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just help. You can laugh later."

"What can he laugh at?" Prim asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I was right about your sister and Peeta."

Prim smiled, "It's about time."

"Happy Birthday, Little Duck," she smiled, letting go of his hand to wrap her sister in a hug, "I hope we did okay."

Her sister grinned, "It's the best."

"Really?"

She nodded, looking between the three of them, "I have my entire family, right here. What else could I need?"

Peeta ruffled her hair, "I think family is the only thing you need."

"Agreed," Gale smiled.

She nodded, "In the end, it's all that counts."

**A/N: I don't know where this came from, to be honest. It's my first HG fic, and most likely my last. I prefer to read them, but I've wanted to write at least one. I hope you like it :) I didn't want to make Gale the jealous friend because you never see him as the supportive friend. For the Gale lovers, I think I made this something you could like because he's still Katniss' friend. Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
